Out of The Ashes
by FreeMyMind
Summary: Ginny is like a pheonix, rising out of the ashes refreshed and renewed. but first she has to burn. eventual harry ginny romance.
1. Chapter 1

As the tears I dreaded fell down her face, I left the great hall. For 2 days, I had held mums hand. For 2 days I had watched George go numb. For 2 days I had waited for ha- him to come, to take me into his arms. Hadn't he said he only broke up with me because he didn't want me to be in more danger? Now that danger was gone and he seemed to be avoiding me. What the hell? I mindlessly drifted to my safe place, a weeping willow by the lake. It made a safe dry spot where no one could see me. It was where I went after my blackouts first year, when he broke it off, when Luna didn't come back. Only one person had ever found me here. Fred. As I thought of him, a fresh set of sobs ripped through my chest. I hated crying. It made my whole face as red as my hair. Fred was more than Georges other half though. When Ron had ignored me, he made sure he and George pulled a prank on him. Bitterness welled up in me. I wanted to spit venom at Voldemort, Bellatrix, everyone who had caused this damn war, even Him. I don't know how long I stared out at the lake, watching the ripples wash over each other. The only sound I heard was the rain. For once a silence that remained uninterrupted. "Gin?" a sudden tentative voice whispered. I jumped a mile high, before breathing a sigh of relief. "Harry." His raven hair was plastered to his head, and his nose had a bead of water dripping off. "mind if- um if I, ya know, sit?" I rolled my eyes and scooted over. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I murmured "why are you here Harry? He cleared his throat, clearly nervous. "I wanted to, apologize, for Fred and- and all you went through. This whole thing is my fault." My temper burst through my controlled wall "Well, if that's ALL you wanted then you can leave now. Harry, I really have no interest in the pity party. So many people have apologized for the death that's not their fault that I'm sick of it. The only person who should apologize is dead." I stood to go, but he gently grabbed m hand, thrills of pleasure, no relief, shocked up my spine. "Ginny, that's no the only reason, I came." I sighed "what Harry, what do you want?" in one graceful movement he stood and pressed our lips together. Once my shock diminished, I put my hands behind his head, tangling m hands in his long hair, holding our faces together. His stubbly cheek rubbed mine and he whispered in my ear, "I want to be with you. Again." The reminder of what had happened over the past few days was like a bucket of cold water. I pulled away, going cold again, "I don't think so. You've waited two days too long. Not right now. I have to go back to school, once they fix it, I have to bury my brother, I have to deal with my best friend dating my other brother, and I don't want to add dating the _chosen one_, to that list. Trust me though, though it would be much easier if I didn't love you, I still do. I'm just done with you for now. Goodbye, Harry James Potter." And I walked away from the boy I had loved since childhood, to grow up, to deal with all of the losses, and to give him the freedom to do what he needs to do. I left a piece of my bruised and cut heart with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I know some of you probably hate me for the break up thing but I've always thought that she wouldn't just let him right back into her life not after everything she was put through. Oh and I own Hogwarts, a 100 mini-ponies and Mark Salling.**

Fred's funeral was the next morning. Because of how many dead bodies there were, they decided to cremate them and sprinkle them over the forest. Every family was allowed to send on member to go with the body. I knew mum and dad couldn't and there was no way any of us was letting Fred go. That left Ron, Percy or me. Charlie was in the hospital and Bill had gone to France to bring Fleur, who was pregnant back. Then, Hermione heard that Lupin had no one and neither did Tonks so Ron decided to take care of her. Percy and I stood with Fred neither of us speaking. The call for the bodies comes and I look at Percy, he motions for me to go and I do. We are bringing them to the forest, now slightly destroyed as well due to fires set by retreating death eaters. It hurts to see Fred being burned. Then, I remember he's not in pain, he's not under any judgment or any thing. He's finally at peace. The flames have set him free. My brother is like a Phoenix. That's when the idea strikes. I need to move on pass this or it will forever hold me back. I will be like a phoenix. Its time for me to burn off every wariness, every sorrow, and be born anew. I have to get away from Hogwarts, Harry and all the hype sure to be caused in the next few days.

"NO! I won't let you go Ginny. Not until you finish your 7th year." My mum is yelling at me but I calmly state "mum, I'm of age. I'm sorry I'm going I'll owl you every time I get the chance" I kiss her cheek and walk away. It's the hardest thing I've ever done. But Hogwarts will never feel safe to me anymore. The burrow's gone, burned down. I need to leave and get healing. Mum's the only one I told I was going. I decided to go to London and live, if I can, like a muggle. Just for a year. I slip out of the doors of the front hall, hanging on by a hinge. I see him before he sees me. It's Harry. I've been avoiding him since the confrontation at the willow. He smiles "hey Gin. Where are you going?" I think for a minute before responding. I will miss him but I have to let him go for this to work. I simply reply "I'm leaving Harry. Say good bye to Ron and Hermione for me, if you can get them to stop snogging." He accepts it in stride. "If you're sure. Will I see you again?" I think for a second "I don't know. Good bye Harry" I kiss him on the cheek. "It's time for me to grow up." I feel his eyes on me as I walk down the rubble strewn, blood stained path to the front gates.


End file.
